Tout n'est pas question de probabilités
by Eladora
Summary: OS SS/HP.


C'est la veille des vacances.

D'ailleurs, la plupart des élèves les ont anticipées comme chaque année.

Je n'échappe pas à la règle.

Le cours de Snape n'échappe pas à la règle.

Et malgré les prémices d'une guerre prochaine qui n'accapare que certains, il y a déjà un parfum de détente qui plane dans les esprits.

Autrement dit, contaminés par cette vague estivale, personne ne fait l'effort d'écouter.

Je rêvasse !

Et ça le met juste hors de lui.

Non pas que je fasse partie du lot.

Mais qu'il y en ait un.

― Préparation surprise ! Déclame-t-il en se déplaçant rapidement entre les rangs. Peut-être obtiendrais-je un peu plus d'attention de votre part !

Mauvais signe ! Pensé-je en rassemblant soudainement mes membres épars et en réajustant mes lunettes pour rendre à ma silhouette avachie l'air d'un étudiant attentif.

Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

Pas aujourd'hui.

Mon potentiel d'écoute sera donc dans l'heure qui suit dédiée à mon chaudron.

Malheureusement pour moi, si je suis attentif à ne pas commettre d'impair, les Vert et Argent, eux, se mobilisent pour en commettre un.

Et je sens la personne toute désignée à ces fomentations. Ma pomme !

Il ne faut à Malefoy qu'une microseconde de la considération que je porte à mon manuel ou de l'imprudence que je porte à mon chaudron pour que l'irrémédiable soit commis.

**PLOUF ! **

Je suis officiellement dans la merde.

― Retenue Potter ! Se délecte Snape en agitant théâtralement sa baguette au-dessus de mon chaudron non sans avoir dardé sur ma pomme un rictus animal.

― C'est les vacances, M'sieur ! Me défendis-je en retombant de dépit sur ma chaise.

― Vingt-trois heures Potter. Je ne suis pas en vacances. Vous ne l'êtes pas non plus.

― Trouble la fête ! Grommèle Ron en se rapprochant de moi pour éviter que Snape entende.

Je maugrée entre mes dents. Je ne veux pas être collé davantage. Une retenue me suffit. La liste a été longue. À croire qu'il aime passer du temps avec moi.

Je ne m'explique pas sa ténacité autrement qu'avec ce sentiment d'avoir voulu me pourrir mon année.

Depuis la rentrée, j'ai été collé pour un oui ou pour un non en écopant la plupart du temps de travail supplémentaire.

J'en ai bousillé du temps pour des clopinettes parce que Monsieur n'a jamais consenti à jeter un oeil dessus. Et j'ai cherché à comprendre pourquoi il me donnait à traiter d'aussi épineux sujets dont il n'avait visiblement que faire.

Pervers !

J'avoue avoir songé plus d'une fois à recopier bêtement le contenu des livres empruntés à la bibliothèque. Mais j'ai fait l'effort d'ingérer tout ce qu'il me donnait à faire.

Sans poser de question.

Pourquoi ?

Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

Mettons ça sur le compte de l'opiniâtreté Gryffondorienne !

0°0

Alors le soir venu, je me rends à cette ultime retenue.

Pour obtenir des explications.

Je veux les entendre de sa bouche.

Il me les doit maintenant.

Il me faudra un peu plus qu'une « pseudo ressemblance » avec mon père pour satisfaire mes interrogations, d'autant que l'année a été longue et accablante.

Mes amis s'accordent une soirée de fête.

Je gagne les cachots.

La volonté bien ancrée de lui faire mettre les points sur les i ou plutôt les mots sur les actes*.

Je frappe vigoureusement le panneau de bois puis stoppe mon geste pour entendre le timbre aux accents doucereusement assassins.

Rien.

Je recommence et attends.

Toujours rien.

Je suis prêt à faire demi-tour et puis un pressentiment me fait hésiter et au lieu de partir, j'entre.

La pièce est déserte.

J'avance.

Et puis j'attends, décidé à effectuer cette ultime retenue.

C'est une question d'honneur.

Il n'est que vingt-trois heures trente. Je peux poireauter jusqu'à minuit trente.

Je trouve le temps long assis à attendre l'arrivée de Snape ou le cas échéant la fin de ma retenue. Ce qui devient de plus en plus improbable.

Je me concentre sur ce que j'ai à lui dire et à mesure que le temps s'écoule, la liste de mes griefs s'allonge.

J'évite soigneusement de penser à mes amis.

Adieu fête et facéties !

…

Petit à petit, j'épuise mon temps d'enfermement. Sage et immobile.

À moi la quille, bien que je n'ai pas eu d'explications.

Je me lève.

M'étire.

Au fond de la pièce une porte s'ouvre.

J'attends, fébrile, qu'une présence se manifeste. Mais rien d'autre que l'attrayante ouverture de cette porte.

J'avance curieux d'examiner le leurre. J'ai beau être myope, ma rétine sait faire la différence entre réel et fake.

Je tourne la tête. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de m'attarder ici.

Malgré tout, la curiosité m'étreint au point de ne pas choisir de regagner sereinement la fête. Je suis tenté par une incursion scabreuse et infiniment éducative dans les quartiers privés de Severus Snape.

Je me courbe très légèrement et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à l'obscurité, mais je suis condamné à attendre que mes yeux s'y fassent.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. La noirceur environnante se dissipe et je peux progresser autrement qu'en tâtonnant la pierre.

Je débouche sur un autre couloir moins étroit, moins humide et surtout moins obscur. J'en conclus que je ne dois plus être très loin de ses appartements.

Je jubile.

Ce gout d'interdit est un bon stimulant.

Dans l'ombre se dessine une seconde porte. Elles se sont ouvertes conjointement.

Ce qui m'intrigue et me préoccupe, c'est que j'ai pu arriver jusque là sans qu'aucune forme de vie se soit manifestée.

Pas que je sois pressé de rencontrer Snape, mais s'il était dans le coin, il ne se serait pas privé de me descendre une dernière fois, surtout en toute intimité.

Toutefois, son absence me pèse et je sais que je ne devrais pas y accorder une telle importance, mais elle m'inquiète. Et plus le temps passe, plus elle m'obsède. Alors, je me décide à franchir cette deuxième porte.

Antichambre.

Aménagement rudimentaire. Torche, canapé, tableau.

Pas de mobilier visible.

Rien d'autre que ce cadre où la géométrie des formes côtoie un amalgame de couleurs chaudes et froides dans un enchevêtrement complexe de deux corps. Deux corps d'hommes. Ce cadre détonne par sa complexité dans cet univers de désuétude.

Finalement, j'aime être là.

J'ai l'impression de partager un peu de l'intimité de cet homme.

À la lumière des torches, je me rends compte qu'il y a une troisième porte.

Ouverte. Comme les deux premières.

La découverte de ce nouveau passage galvanise ma curiosité. L'antichambre débouche fatalement sur ses appartements.

Bibliothèque-salon, cheminée, canapé.

Rien de plus attrayant.

Je ne suis pas surpris de trouver ce que j'ai imaginé.

Je pousse les autres portes déçu de ne pas encore trouvé celle de sa chambre.

Une cuisine.

Une pièce d'eau.

Une pièce vide.

Curieux !

Je passe et repasse dans le couloir avec la certitude de quelqu'un qui a raté quelque chose, mais pas de porte supplémentaire.

Je médite en arpentant le couloir, désireux de ne pas en rester là. Si cette pièce existe, il doit y avoir un moyen de la faire apparaitre.

Partant du principe qu'elle existe, mais que je ne sois pas apte à la voir, je concentre mon attention sur comment y entrer.

Rien ne se passe.

Donc pas de lien direct avec la salle sur demande.

Une pièce incartable !

Possible.

Dans ce cas...

J'ouvre la porte. Celle de la pièce vide. Elle ne l'est plus.

Lit.

Corps allongé. En mauvais état.

Visage contusionné. Maculé de sang. Ensemble boursouflé.

Robes sales, déchirées comme si Snape avait été trainé sur un sol poussiéreux.

Mon regard s'attarde sur ce corps meurtri d'entailles.

Il s'expose en espionnant pour le compte de l'ordre.

Une fois de trop sans doute.

J'essaye de me persuader que ce qu'il fait est nécessaire. Ce qui me dérange, c'est que risques ou pas, je ne les vaux pas.

Je ne vaux pas qu'il se surexpose et mette sa vie en danger pour me protéger.

Je me penche pour chercher son souffle.

Il vit.

Je retourne dans son bureau.

Ma main se dirige vers une étagère où sont rangés des baumes de soins. Il les utilise fréquemment. Je prends un pot. Je sais que c'est efficace, mais pas suffisant pour venir à bout des entailles qui saignent encore.

Mon regard parcourt brièvement les différentes étagères. Des potions défilent devant mes yeux, étiquetées et rangées selon leurs utilisations.

Régénération sanguine !

C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Une potion de cette catégorie mélangée à son baume aura un effet coagulant.

Je m'arrache bien involontairement un sourire en souvenir des heures à en démêler la complexité. Il fallait simplement que je sois patient.

Je prends également un récipient en émail ainsi qu'une éponge et du désinfectant. J'ajoute ma solution à l'eau claire de la bassine.

Je m'assois sur le lit.

Je déchire le tissu et trempe l'éponge dans le soluté. Elle s'imbibe. Je la presse contre le rebord émaillé.

J'applique. Je frotte. L'entaille est profonde. Elle part de sa gorge et traverse sa poitrine. Elle rougit mon éponge. Je l'envoie dans la bassine. De longs filets carmin s'en échappent pour se mêler à l'eau claire.

J'applique ma préparation et poursuis.

À ce rythme, mon eau se colore très vite, mais le nombre de plaies diminue.

J'ai les jambes ankylosées.

Je descends du lit et change l'eau.

Mon regard s'attarde sur la peau nue.

Peut-être que…

Non.

J'ai eu mon lot d'emmerdes.

Mais, malgré moi, mes doigts vont se perdre dans cette masse pubienne et sombre.

Je savoure cet instant.

Est-ce bien ? Est-ce mal ?

Je n'ai pas de réponse.

Je le fais.

Je désentortille mes doigts des boucles brunes.

Ma main presse l'éponge. Le coin de sa lèvre est éclaté. Seront-elles encore capables de délivrer des baisers ?

Je frisonne.

Les effluves d'antiseptique doivent me faire divaguer.

J'essaye de conserver une attitude stoïque, mais je dois bien admettre que mon index n'en fait qu'à sa tête en déviant de ses soins.

Je soupire profondément.

Une grosse entaille disparaît entre ses cuisses.

Endroit intime et difficilement accessible que j'explore avec hésitation.

Ma main arpente, inspecte ce lieu.

Il m'enflamme !

L'entaille ne saigne plus.

Mes doigts se retirent à regret.

J'ai chaud. Mes mâchoires sont contracturées, mon corps également.

Je me lève.

J'observe une dernière fois ce corps réparé.

Je détache ma cape d'uniforme et machinalement, je l'en couvre. Puis je file.

Les portes se referment derrière moi. Celle de sa chambre, de son salon, de l'antichambre et enfin celle de son bureau.

Je regagne mon dortoir. Il est tard ou tôt, mais, je ne veux pas avoir d'explications à fournir pour une si longue absence. Je me couche en espérant que le sommeil vienne rapidement.

Je veux éviter de penser. De penser que je n'ai pas fait que soigner cet homme. De penser que mes doigts ont caressé les parties les plus secrètes de son intimité.

0°0

Ron a la délicatesse de me réveiller à l'heure à laquelle le train entre probablement en gare de Pré-au-Lard.

Il me reste un quart d'heure.

Un quart d'heure pour emballer toute une année. De tourments, de questionnements... et puis...

Dix minutes plus tard, mes pieds foulent le quai. Je suis soulagé. Quelques heures plus tard, c'est celui de King Cross qu'ils foulent et ensuite la rue de Privet Drive.

La distance avec Poudlard est conséquente, mais je suis loin d'être serein.

L'éloignement ne m'est pas bénéfique.

Et surtout, il ne m'empêche pas de lister.

Ce que j'ai fait.

Ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Ce que j'aurais dû faire.

Ce que je n'aurais pas dû faire.

Et de penser à cette toile embarrassante.

À deux corps parfaitement imbriqués.

À la beauté de leurs gestes, figés par la peinture de la toile.

Son sort m'obnubile.

Je ne cesse de m'accabler de reproches.

Parce que je l'ai laissé agonisant. Parce que…parce que….

Malgré tout, celui qui revient le plus souvent est que je n'aurais jamais dû me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas.

…

Le terrier.

Notre trio se reforme.

Je devrais être heureux mais le cœur n'y est pas.

Malgré tout, je l'accueille avec une profonde bienveillance.

0 °0o0°0

Voldemort est un homme avare de confidences. Les rares qu'il octroie se limitent à deux ou trois élus dont je fais partie. Il ne met pas ses œufs dans le même panier. L'enjeu est bien trop grand d'autant qu'il se méfie de nous.

Il n'est pas dupe, ne l'a jamais été.

En aucun cas ne livrer mon amant.

Amant est le mot que j'attribue à ma toile.

Il est précieux.

Et malgré tout, je m'acharne sur lui.

L'éloigne de moi.

Pour son bien.

Pour le mien.

Je l'aime.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, puis se ferment en attendant d'avoir suffisamment de force pour les rouvrir.

Il s'écoule des jours.

Je fouille mes souvenirs... mais … rien... le néant.

Pas même la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau. Des doigts qui m'ont redonné vie.

L'école est déserte.

Ma préoccupation première est de figurer à nouveau dans les bonnes grâces du Lord en chassant les inflexions affectives qui ont failli causer ma perte.

0 °0o0°0

J'ai été sonné en saisissant que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Beaucoup trop de choses m'ont été utiles. Et je songe bien évidemment à une aide de sa part. C'est une façon de procéder peu commune qui me laisse un gout amer.

Un goût d'inachevé bien que l'objectif principal soit atteint.

Je souhaite le remercier. Mais je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui. Encore moins s'il est en vie.

La totalité du château a été la scène d'affrontements et il est quasiment impossible de savoir qui a fait quoi.

Je suis déçu.

J'aurais aimé partager cette victoire qui lui revient autant qu'à moi.

Pour me rendre à la raison, je me dis qu'après l'avoir remercié, il ne se serait rien passé.

0°0

J'ignore la lettre à entête que je reçois et consacre mon futur à un avenir sans aspics.

Il y a eu une guerre. Elle est finie et mon esprit est désormais libre de n'en faire qu'à sa guise.

Sa guise se nomme Severus Snape.

Tous ces coups d'infortune.

Je leur voue un désir sans nom.

Son éloignement me torture.

Son absence me préoccupe.

J'ai besoin de cet homme.

Severus.

Je cesse de bouder ma convocation et prends la direction du chemin de traverse. Je ne m'attarde pas trop préoccupé par mon retour au château. Avec un peu de chance, je peux être là-bas pour le déjeuner.

Le hall est désert.

Dommage !

J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là. À m'attendre comme moi je l'ai attendu.

― Le simple fait d'avoir mis un terme à cette guerre vous donne-t-il le droit d'accéder à un statut particulier Potter ?

Sa voix me fige.

Comme elle m'a manqué.

Elle me transperce autant qu'elle m'apaise.

Me glace autant qu'elle m'échauffe.

Me terrifie autant qu'elle me réjouit.

Il est vivant.

― Non. Je m'en expliquerais avec le directeur.

Mon ton est hargneux. J'ai rêvé moins épineuses nos retrouvailles.

Bien qu'il s'agisse de mon ancienne directrice de maisons, j'ai du mal à ne plus associer le nom d'Albus Dumbledore à cette fonction.

― Vous connaissez le chemin ! Est tout ce qu'il me répond.

Puis il ajoute.

― J'aime les suçacides, Potter.

Avec toute la désinvolture qui lui est due, il se tourne et s'éloigne à grands pas.

― Moi pas.

― Severus ! Le hèle Horace Slughorn avec sa bonhomie habituelle. J'ai trouvé cette cape dans votre ancien vestibule. Est-ce une cape d'uniforme monsieur Potter ? Dit-il en produisant le vêtement sous mon nez. Son visage s'éclaire soudain. « Je suis ravi de vous compter parmi mes élèves Harry. J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un excellent préparateur comme votre mère. Venez me rendre visite, mon garçon ! »

Slughorn a oublié la cape, alors que moi, j'ai les yeux focalisés dessus. Mon regard va de cette fichue cape à Snape.

― Cette cape vous appartient-elle, monsieur Potter ?

Il est inutile que je parle.

Il sait. Et il sait aussi que je sais qu'il sait. C'est un résumé assez fidèle que mon cerveau dresse avant de se consumer dans un trou béant.

― Et bien, répondez Harry ! M'enjoint mon professeur de potions pour me sortir au plus vite de ce désobligeant tête à tête.

― Ce n'est pas ma cape, Professeur ! Parvins-je à dire.

― Vous voyez bien que cette cape n'appartient pas à ce jeune homme, déclare Horace comme si l'entretien était hors de propos.

― Comme il vous plaira, Potter ! J'aime les suçacides, jette-t-il abruptement.

Je reste planté droit comme un i à observer mon nouveau professeur de potions.

― Et bien allez, mon garçon !

― Oh ! Euh… Oui bien sûr Professeur.

Je bafouille.

― Appelez-moi, Horace quand nous sommes entre nous Harry ! Venez me voir quand vous aurez un peu de temps, nous bavarderons, dit-il en tapotant mon épaule comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Votre mère le faisait souvent, ajoute-t-il bon enfant pour combler mes interrogations. J'aime les suçacides, Harry !

― Vous aussi ?

― Voyons, Harry ! Dit-il en me tapotant gentiment le bras. Le mien est Felix felicis. Ne faites pas attendre Severus mon garçon ! C'est un conseil d'ami. J'ai été content de discuter avec vous. Félix felicis. N'oublie pas Harry !

Le petit homme gras détache les doigts de son gilet et prend la direction des cachots.

Quant à moi, perturbé, je me dirige vers les escaliers et m'engage dans ce couloir vide où se tient la gargouille du bureau directoriale.

― J'aime les suçacides !

Les portes du bureau sont ouvertes.

Un frisson me secoue l'échine.

Pas de McGonagall.

Rien que lui et moi.

― **Potter ! **

Snape m'apostrophe violemment parce que je l'ai pris pour un con.

― Vous avez une retenue. Pensiez-vous qu'il y avait prescription ?

Pas de remerciements, ni de congratulations.

Ni de sa part.

Ni de la mienne.

Il joue négligemment avec l'attache de ma cape.

Me nargue.

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ces longs doigts fins s'agitant frénétiquement sur la boucle de ma cape. Ils captivent mon attention.

Tout chez lui captive mon attention.

Ma vision se trouble.

― Je vous ai posé une question ! Énonce-t-il avec une lenteur telle que la phrase semble bien plus longue qu'elle ne l'est en réalité.

Un incontrôlable réchauffement menace d'embraser mes misérables joues. Il suffirait à provoquer un réchauffement climatique des cachots.

― Non. Bien sûr que non.

― Vingt-trois heures ! Au cas où cela vous aurait échappé Potter, je suis le directeur de cette école, ajoute-t-il moqueur.

Est-ce prématurément une menace pour avoir eu la faiblesse d'aimer son corps ?

Sans doute !

Même si je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il soit juste.

J'enchaine deux cours.

Plus rien n'est comme avant bien que je replonge dans mon quotidien d'étudiant.

Une visite à Slughorn s'impose.

― Felix Felicis !

― Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si tôt, mon jeune ami, affirme Horace en m'accueillant de sa bienveillance légendaire. Mais entre ! Ne reste pas dans l'entrée ! me dit-il en interrompant son geste qui consiste à agiter sa baguette de bien curieuse façon. Entre nous, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour le moelleux d'un canapé, Harry, m'affirme-t-il comme pour excuser les modifications qu'il est en train d'exécuter. J'aime me sentir chez moi, ajoute-t-il en faisant d'un fauteuil quelconque une sommité en matière de confort. « Assieds-toi Harry ! » Dit-il en me désignant l'un deux.

Je prends place près du guéridon où trône une fiole dont l'apparence ressemble à de l'or fondu. Sa brillance ensorcelle mes yeux.

― Je dois reconnaître ton bon gout, Harry. Tout comme toi, cette potion m'a émerveillée. Je l'offrirais à l'élève qui sera capable de réaliser la plus parfaite… mais n'en parlons plus, affirme Slughorn en me voyant véritablement baver d'envie devant le petit flacon. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il te serait indéniablement revenu. Il est juste à toi avec un peu d'avance, mon garçon. Une gorgée de « Felix felicis » ourdira tes vœux les plus chers. Fais-en bon usage ! M'affirme-t-il comme s'il se remémorait la préciosité des siens.

Le flacon se désolidarise de son écrin pour venir se poser entre mes mains.

Je suis l'heureux propriétaire d'une fabuleuse potion et soudain mon horizon s'éclaire.

0°0

À peine ai-je mis un pied dans la grande salle que me voilà apostrophé.

― Doublement chanceux ! S'extasie Hermione. Où as-tu eu cette fiole Harry Potter ? Ajoute la demoiselle excessivement envieuse.

― Bonjour à toi également Hermione. C'est le professeur Slughorn qui …vient … de m'en faire cadeau, dit-je en me retournant après chaque morceau de phrases.

― Comme ça ? Doit-elle admettre fichtrement étonné bien que son étonnement passe à mes yeux bien plus pour du dépit que pour de l'ébahissement.

― Et bien oui. Il me l'a donné parce que je l'admirais.

Je lui confie cette information avec un certain détachement rien que pour voir son beau visage extatique pâlir d'envie.

― Et c'est …tout.

― Oui, c'est tout. Il m'a recommandé d'en faire bon usage .

Ses yeux noisette étincellent de mille petites étoiles signifiant qu'une surabondance d'idées fourmille dans sa tête.

― Une gorgée couronne de succès tout ce que tu entreprends. Tu peux tout faire, Harry. Absolument tout ! affirme la lionne prédatrice. La gorgée met peu de temps à être assimilée par l'organisme et elle provoque une sensation enivrante et puissante. L'éclat qui pare les yeux noisette redouble d'intensité comme si la jeune femme pouvait réaliser subitement tout qui s'offre à elle. « Si on en boit trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler très dangereux Harry », ajouta-t-elle en réalisant à quel point ses exigences à elle semblent élevées.

Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Mon exigence à moi se cantonne à mettre Snape dans mon lit. La barre est haute, mais pas inaccessible.

Je veux que les possibilités que mon professeur soit gay se multiplient. Comme le fait par exemple qu'il soit gay et intéressé exclusivement par moi.

Cela fait deux souhaits. Dois-je en boire deux gorgées ? Ou une seule suffirait ! Je souris, amusé.

Cela me fait penser à une pub que j'ai vu chez Duddley. Une pub qui vante les mérites d'un soda.

° Un beau gosse roule sur une route déserte.

Il tombe en panne.

C'est bien évidemment téléphoné.

Rien d'autre à faire dans ce trou paumé que boire ce soda en question qu'il a, ô miracle de la publicité, emporté avec lui.

Nous prendrait-on pour des déficients mentaux ?

Il boit une gorgée.

Une voiture apparait et s'accote à la sienne.

Probabilité pour qu'un tel phénomène se produise : 0,01 %.

Le jeune homme boit une autre gorgée et aussitôt une bombe descend du véhicule pour le dépanner.

Probabilité pour que se réalise ce phénomène encore plus hallucinant : 0, 001 %.

Une troisième gorgée et l'inimaginable opère.

Une deuxième bombe apparaît.

Probabilité pour que pareil exploit se renouvelle : 0,00000000001 %.

Je me contenterais d'une seule si tant soit peu ma bombe pouvait répondre au doux nom de Severus Snape.

Parce que dans la vraie vie quelle est la probabilité pour que se réalise le premier de mes prodiges ?

Aucune !

Et quelle est la probabilité pour que les deux se réalisent ?

J'aborde la notion de négatif. °

0°0

Un peu avant l'heure dite, je quitte le fief des rouge et or.

Mon cœur est carrément affolé.

Je tiens à peine sur mes deux jambes.

Il est 22 heures, 58 minutes et 03 secondes.

Soit une minute et 57 secondes à attendre.

La ponctualité est le talon d'Achille de Severus.

Ne pas le respecter revient à enfreindre 50 règles du règlement.

Mon activité cardiaque se modère au profit d'une autre activité qui vient de prendre le relais.

Celle de mon désir qui sommeille et ne demande qu'à s'épanouir en faisant lentement courir mes doigts sur le tissu épais de ses robes.

Pour m'imprégner de son odeur avant de défaire les boutons.

Avec doigté.

Sans empressement.

Puis sa chemise et enfin le reste pour contempler ce corps magnifiquement dénudé.

― Que préconisez-vous ensuite, Potter ? M'interroge un homme entièrement nu à la merci du sexe qui palpite lourdement entre ses jambes et dont la vue me paraît délectable.

Trop imprégné de désir pour m'encombrer de remords, mes genoux cèdent et je prends comme un appel ce sexe dressé.

Je l'avale tout entier. Le lèche juste avec ce qu'il faut de délectation pour étourdir son propriétaire.

Il empoigne ma chevelure sous la violence du désir que je lui procure et me relève. Ma bouche est happée avec fougue et fermeté. Une langue inquisitrice viole ma bouche. Elle est exquise. Au baiser se mêlent des saveurs qui me plongent dans un bain d'extase.

― Caresse-moi !

Comment résister à cette voix ensorceleuse et ô combien sensuelle ?

Mes phalanges enveloppent avec hardiesse ce sexe tendu.

― Pas là ! M'énonce-t-il en engouffrant à la hâte deux de mes phalanges inoccupées qu'il humecte largement de salive avant de me les rendre. Tu es particulièrement doué avec tes doigts. Alors, épate-moi Harry ! Ajoute-t-il en reprenant avec fougue mes lèvres.

Mes doigts se faufilent et viennent quémander l'ouverture d'un accès que je force. J'aime la ferveur de ce déchaîné larcin. Severus halète à la cadence de mes phalanges piquées de curiosité.

Il malmène mes lèvres. Sans mettre fin à notre baiser, ses doigts enveloppent mon sexe bandé tandis qu'il me pénètre. Son souffle chaud caresse mon visage. Je sais que son désir égale le mien. Nos corps se fondent, frémissent et tremblent. Il s'agite contre moi et je sais en rivant mes yeux au sien que je veux compter pour cet homme.

― Cette potion fait des merveilles Potter, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

― C'est mon haleine qui m'a trahi ? Suis-je obliger d'avouer ne voyant pas bien comment j'ai atterri ici.

Mais mon flacon n'est pas débouché. Il l'a dans la main.

― Je l'ai donné à Slughorn en sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à changer de mains. Je nous ai donné un bon coup de pouce, mais je voulais que tu fasses selon ton cœur et non selon le mien.

― Je n'en ai pas bu.

― Non. Tu n'en as pas bu ! Est tout ce qu'il me répond.

Six mois plus tard.

Mes aspics en poches, je grignote quelques faveurs en faisant des quartiers du directeur les miens.

Je procède à un dépoussiérage de cette noble et vieille institution et profite de m'entourer des gens que j'aime. Je confie la bibliothèque à Hermione et le poste de professeur de potions à George Weasley qui vivote depuis la mort de son jumeau.

Severus ronchonne.

Il croit trouver une parade à mon effervescence pour savourer avec tranquillité nos premiers congés estivaux.

Il s'agenouille en ouvrant un écrin.

J'imaginais cette façon de faire terriblement éculée, mais mon cœur se gonfle lorsqu'il glisse à mon annulaire un anneau argenté.

Je m'endors dans ses bras.

Je baille en m'étirant voluptueusement.

Severus ne pouvait me faire de cadeau plus merveilleux.

Il a mis en plein dans le mille en se déclarant.

Et ce mille prend des allures de cauchemars lorsque je lui parle de célébration.

Cet homme mérite que je déploie autant qu'il en a fait et démontré à mon intention.

Rien ne sera laissé au hasard, du choix de nos alliances, à nos tenues, à nos invités, à notre plan de table, au choix du traiteur, des plats, des vins, du gâteau et des fleurs.

Severus voit défiler avec horreur une armada de personnages liés de près ou de loin à l'organisation de notre mariage. Et s'il affiche un air renfrogné et grognon, je sais au froissé de notre lit qu'il aime que je fasse de ce moment un moment précieux.

Alors, j'en profite pour aborder avec lui la partie cérémonie et notamment la rédaction de nos vœux.

Il grogne à en faire trembler les murs de notre chambre, mais son irritation ne rend son empressement à me prendre que plus piquant.

J'aime cet homme.

Des rares fois où il se laisse attendrir aux passages où il se montre bougon

Et je sais que quoi qu'il ait grommelé au sujet de ses vœux, il les fera.

Il sait que j'y accorde de l'importance.

Je ne le traque pas, mais par moment il m'arrive d'avoir envie de le surprendre. J'ai cet empressement de savoir ce qu'il souhaite en m'épousant.

J'ai confié une lourde tâche à Hermione qui en tant que témoin retracera les quelques évènements qui ont jalonné la croisée de nos chemins.

Je n'ai jamais caché ni à Ron ni à Hermione les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Severus dès que j'ai su qu'ils étaient partagés.

Hermione n'a pas été surprise malgré que je ne lui avais jamais caché l'aversion que j'avais pour lui.

Je lui donne carte blanche. J'en profite pour lui annoncer que Severus est d'accord pour lui confier les secrets les plus précieux de l'école.

Elle se lève folle de joie et me renverse en se jetant littéralement sur moi. C'est dans cette position assez équivoque que Severus nous surprend.

― Voyez-vous ça ! S'exclame-t-il alors que j'essaye de me dépêtrer assez difficilement de tout l'amour dont m'inonde mon amie.

― Rassurez-vous professeur Snape. Il n'y a ni plus ni moins entre Harry et moi qu'une profonde fraternité et puis j'ai tout à loisir de lui exprimer l'émerveillement que je ressens à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec vous.

― Vous m'en voyez comblé, Miss, exprime-t-il ravi de ne pas être l'objet de ces étouffantes effusions. Est-ce un sentiment de regret que je sens poindre ? S'amuse-t-il à ses dépens. Désolé, Miss, mais je n'ai pas de jumeau caché à vous présenter. Je suis un modèle unique. Je devrais songer à me faire breveter, concède-t-il un trait d'humour dans la voix alors que Hermione fonce outrageusement.

― Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, réplique Hermione nullement gênée. Il n'y aura jamais plus brillant que vous professeur Snape. C'est dans cette optique que vous forcez mon admiration, quoique Harry semble en penser, dit-elle en me faisant les gros yeux.

Je bougonne. Hermione et Severus me sourient.

L'un est celui d'une amitié qui court depuis sept années et l'autre est tendrement aimant. Je rêve de lui faire l'amour tout aussi impétueusement qu'il m'a possédé.

Je me rue comme un affamé sur sa bouche. Hermione se fige. Il faut dire que Severus répond avec fièvre à mon baiser. J'imagine aisément qu'elle puisse être mal à l'aise et lorsque Severus m'entraîne dans la chambre, le salon est vide.

Nous ôtons nos vêtements à la hâte. Mon appétit m'enjoint à me montrer licencieux. Je grimpe sur le lit et expose ma croupe nue à la faveur de cette fringale.

Severus grommèle. J'observe ses phalanges huileuses. Je feule, je miaule, je halète et me liquéfie.

Je me tends sans vergogne pourvu que sa verge ne quitte pas mon antre ébahi. Je me tords, me contorsionne creusant tantôt mon dos, tendant tantôt mes fesses. Il me retourne, me pénètre à nouveau. Il se régale de mes yeux pétris de désir, de mes doigts enserrant ses hanches.

- Embrasse-moi !

Je ne quémande pas souvent, mais ce baiser est pressant, exigeant et torride.

Nos corps s'emboitent. Nos sueurs se mêlent. Son sexe me dorlote. Je jouis. Il me suit avec cet extase au fond des yeux.

Les forces nous abandonnent. Mes jambes tombent. Il se laisse aller sur moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Nous nous accordons un court répit.

Puis, nos mains courent avec hardiesse sur le corps de l'autre.

Nos bouches lèchent, mordillent et goutent. Le désir monte à nouveau, nous submerge.

La passion nous bouscule. Nos bouches se happent, se dévorent.

Mes doigts se faufilent avec caprice dans l'antre chaud.

Severus ondule contre moi.

Ses yeux se voilent, puis me fixe avec frénésie.

Sa bouche avide réclame la mienne. Il soulève une jambe. J'attrape ses hanches et pénètre son intimité.

Aujourd'hui, nous seront unis.

Je me lève le premier. Je veux apporter quelques modifications à mes vœux.

Severus dort encore.

Je me prépare un thé bien fort, griffonne deux trois changements à mon texte.

Satisfait, je vais me doucher. Je me prélasse sous le jet. Je sors de la douche. Toujours aucun signe de réveil du côté de la chambre.

Le lit est vide, mais les draps sont chaud. Severus vient de se lever.

J'aborde le couloir qui sépare nos appartements du bureau directoriale, puis m'arrête dans l'antichambre qui le jouxte.

En tendant l'oreille, je peux entendre la plume de Severus gratter un parchemin.

Mon homme aurait-il trouver en ce dernier matin de célibat matière à ses engagements ?

Je souris. Il grognerait s'il savait que je l'observe.

Pousserais-je l'audace en me glissant à ses côtés ?

J'avoue que l'idée me paraît tentante.

Il est si absorbé que je doute que ma présence l'indispose ou trouble son inspiration.

Il ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama.

Ce manque de protocole m'amuse.

Son dos est droit.

L'envie d'avancer en terrain couvert me paraît saugrenue.

Je fais un peu de bruit et me faufile derrière ce lourd tableau qui veille à notre tranquillité.

Il ne bouge pas.

Je m'approche et enlace ce dos nu.

Sa plume court toujours sur le papier.

Son dos est tiède de sommeil.

Je me presse contre lui et l'entend soupirer.

Mes doigts s'entremêlent à sa chevelure.

Je la soulève et parsème sa nuque de baisers.

Son souffle se fait plus fort.

Mon désir monte.

Je mordille son oreille.

Ma main libre caresse son épaule, mes lèvres l'effleurent.

Sa paume est immobile.

Sa plume glisse lentement et roule sur le parchemin.

J'emprisonne son torse.

Il se presse davantage contre le mien.

- Harry, souffle-t-il comme un prière.

J'embrasse la peau tendre de son cou.

Il reste immobile, prisonnier de mes bras et de mes caresses.

Son pantalon se tend.

Ma main glisse doucement vers lui.

Sa peau frisonne.

Se pare d'une tiédeur moite.

Son souffle s'accélère.

Sa tête se presse sur mon torse.

Je prends ses lèvres.

Mes doigts glissent et soulève l'élastique.

Le tissu se tend davantage.

Mon baiser se fait plus pressant.

Sa langue se mêle impérieusement à la mienne.

Je caresse son sexe bandé d'un index droit et ferme et me saisit de ses boucles brunes.

Mes doigts s'enroulent, les tirent.

La pression de nos corps augmentent.

Son souffle se fait rauque sur nos bouches.

Mes doigts délaissent ses boucles et accèdent à la peau tendre de son entrecuisse.

Mes phalanges la presse doucement, elle se tend sous mes doigts.

Son sexe lourd me signifie son désir.

Je cueille de mon pouce la perle de liqueur transparente.

Son sexe trésaille.

Severus se relève.

Ma serviette glisse de mes hanches.

Il presse mon dos sur le bureau.

Sa plume se fige entre mes omoplates.

Son regard voilé de désir me brule.

Son pantalon glisse sur ses hanches.

Mes jambes disparaissent dans son dos.

Son sexe se tend et sous les regards offusqués de la vielle classe, il me prend.

Sans détour, sans fioriture, il se fraye ardemment son chemin.

Son bassin se presse vaillamment sur mes fesses.

Nos râles communs montent crescendo.

Il m'abreuve de ce miel divin qui s'écoule chaleureusement en moi. J'attire son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ma chevelure et me murmure des mots d'amour. Nos souffles se calment. Nous regagnons main dans la main nos appartements.

0°0

Severus est habillé le premier.

Son corps ceint d'un smoking sombre est magnifique.

J'attrape le lacet qui traine sur le lit et noue la masse sombre de ses cheveux.

Il m'embrasse.

Je m'habille.

Nous sommes prêts.

Il résiste avec brio à la foule que j'ai invité.

Nous remontons mains dans la main l'allée de la grande salle.

Les regards se tournent vers nous.

Les nôtres sont confiants.

La musique accordent nos pas.

Nous échangeons nos alliances, puis nos vœux et nos bouches se lient.

Les gens se pressent pour nous féliciter.

Nous sortons de la grande salle pour nous livrer aux photos de circonstance.

Le bonheur irradie nos visages.

Je déboutonne mon veston et m'en déleste.

Severus hésite puis finalement m'imite. Puis, ll m'enlace tendrement.

Cette marque d'affection en public m'impressionne.

Cet homme se fait si aimant que ma vue se brouille un instant.

Il resserre fermement son étreinte.

Nos doigts s'entrelacent.

Les verres tintent joyeusement autour de nous.

Des images défilent sur un écran.

J'aperçois un bref regard langoureux qui m'est destiné à moi, l'étudiant assis, occupé et pensif. Des instants volés d'une année longue et laborieuse.

Severus porte à mes lèvres le cristal d'une coupe.

Le liquide pétillant coule délicieusement dans ma gorge.

Ses yeux me sourient.

Sa bouche s'entrouvre.

Ses lèvres bougent.

- Je t'aime, Harry, murmure-t-il malgré la foule qui se presse autour de nous.

* Je me suis inspirée de cette citation tirée du comte de Monte-Cristo d'Alexandre Dumas : Parfaitement, mon bon ami, et je vais vous le prouver en mettant les points sur les i, ou plutôt les noms sur les hommes.


End file.
